Worte können verletzen und glücklich machen
by Jackylein
Summary: In dieser Story hat Harry Voldemord schon erledigt. Jetzt geht es darum das Harry sich seiner größten Angst zu stellen hat. RR please


Worte können Verletzen und Glücklich machen

In dieser kleinen Story geht es darum, das Harry in der Schule einen Fehler gemacht hat, der sein Leben und seine Gefühle komplett geschädigt hat, jetzt versucht er den Fehler wieder gerade zu biegen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Harry saß auf der Fensterbank im Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 und schaute in die tiefe Nacht hinaus. Die Sterne formten in seinen Augen nur ihr Gesicht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte er sie nur ziehen lassen? Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden und er hatte nichts gesagt. Er hatte sie nur angesehen, solange bis sie sich umdrehte und ging. Das war nunmehr vier Jahre her. Seit dieser Zeit hatte er nichts mehr von ihr persönlich gehört oder gesehen. Nur durch seinen besten Freund wusste er, wie es um Hermine stand. Sie war mittlerweile mit einem Muggel-Medizinstudenten zusammen. Sie selber studierte in der Muggelwelt Jura. Sie hatte sich vor drei Jahren dazu entschieden, die Magie und die magische Welt zu verlassen. Nie schritt sie über den Hinterhof des ´Tropfenden Kessels. Ab und zu traf sie sich in dem Lokal mit Ron, aber das war´s auch schon.

Er wusste von Ron, dass sie sich nie nach ihm erkundigte. Ihm war klar, dass er scheiße gebaut hatte, doch ihm fehlte wie damals der Mut, um Hermine zu gestehen, dass er sie liebte und noch immer liebt. Er seufzte tief und trank einen schluck Wasser.

„Wie kann ich den Mut haben gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen, aber ihr nicht sagen, dass ich sie liebe?"

Wütend auf sich selbst stieg er von der Fensterbank runter und schwang sich auf´ s Bett.

„Heute treffen sie sich wieder...Oh Mist ey,"

Harry haute mit den Fäusten auf ´s Bett. Ruckartig setzt er sich auf.

„So kann´s nicht weitergehen. Wenn sie ihren Spaß hat, dann will ich den auch."

Er ging zum Schrank, zog sich eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkel blaues Muskelshirt an, holte seinen Feuerblitz und flog zum Fuchsbau um mit Ginny auszugehen. Zu seinem Glück war sie da und auch bereit etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Sie schlenderten weiter zum „Tropfenden Kessel". Sofort wanderte sein Blick im Raum hin und her. Angst schnürte ihm schon fast die Kehle zu. Er muss von Sinnen gewesen sein hier überhaupt hinzukommen. Auch wenn sie noch nicht da waren. Jederzeit konnten sie kommen.

Zusammen mit Ginny setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und bestellten sich jeweils ein Bier. Sie unterhielten sich über die Jahre in Hogwarts, ihrer Beziehung, Quidditch und dann kam auch das Thema über das er jetzt gar nicht sprechen wollte.

„Hat sich Hermine mal bei dir gemeldet?"

„Nein, warum sollte sie auch?" Er nippte an seinem Bier.

„Weil ihr zusammen mit Ron das Ultimative geschafft habt und weil ihr mal beste Freunde wart?!"

„Stimmt,...wir waren Freunde. Sie hasst mich."

Ginny nahm seine Hand und zwang ihn so ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie hasst dich nicht."

Er entriss seine Hand der ihren.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es einfach."

Ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, was Harry aber nicht sah.

„Hm,...wollen wir gehen? Mir ist die Lust am Abend vergangen?"

„Ok Harry, wie du willst."

Sie standen auf und Harry ging zur Bar um zu bezahlen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er sie, wie sie dort in aller Schönheit stand und sich mit Ron und Ginny unterhielt. Ihr Haar fiel engelsgleich auf ihre Schultern. Sie trug ein rotes Seidentop mit einem, schönen Ausblick auf ihr Dekolte. Die weiße Hose passte perfekt zur Vollendung des Anblickes. Sie lachte. Ginny zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry. Sofort verstummte ihr Lachen und sie schaute Harry tief in die Augen. Seit vier Jahren hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Er kochte innerlich vor Emotionen. Er konnte sich weder bewegen noch etwas sagen. Sein Körper war wie elektrisiert. Ginny und Ron winkten ihn zu sich rüber, doch er rührte sich noch immer nicht.

_Mein Körper ist wie versteinert. Wie konnte ich auch nur glauben, das ich ihr jetzt normal gegenübertreten kann?! _

Es kam ganz anders als wie er es gedacht hatte. Hermine trat vor und ging auf ihn zu. Nun stand sie unmittelbar vor ihm. Ron und Ginny beobachteten die Szenerie aus sicherer Entfernung. Hermine und Harry hatten die Augen jeweils auf den anderen geheftet. Keiner sagte was. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ging einfach so an ihm vorbei. Er sog ihr Parfum tief in sich hinein. Er drehte sich niht nach ihr um. Hermine setzte sich an einen freien Tisch.

„Kommst du Ron?"

Ihre Stimme klang wie ein Orchestra aus Harven in seinen Ohren. Ron verabschiedete sich von Ginny, kam auf Harry zu und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann weiter zum Tisch an dem Hermine saß.

Harry schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und setzte sich in Bewegung, Richtung Ginny und Ausgang. Zusammen verließen sie das Lokal ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen.

Er brachte Ginny nach Hause, entschuldigte sich bei ihr und flog dann nach Hause.

Zur selben Zeit im Lokal

„Geht´ s dir gut Hermine? Du hast noch nicht viel gesagt."

Hermine nippte an ihrem Butterbier und blickte geistesabwesend in ihren Krug.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir." Er berührte ihre Hand.

„Wusstest du, dass ER hier sein wird?" Sie schaute nicht hoch.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht gewusst."

Hermine stütze ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Vier Jahre ist es jetzt her, ich dachte ich hätte es überwunden. Nach so langer Zeit schmerzt es immer noch." Tränen kullerten ihr still und heimlich die Wange runter. Ron wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er war komplett mit der Situation überfordert. Er entschloss sich lieber nichts zu sagen. So schnell wie die Tränen kamen, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Sie hob den Kopf und sagte: „ Sorry, ich muss los, ich melde mich bei dir."

Sie stand auf und verließ das Lokal. Ron blieb sitzen, schaute ihr nach und trank an seinem Bier.

_Das kann doch auf Dauer so nicht weitergehen. _

Hermine lief in Gedanken die Straße entlang.

_Wieso? Wieso hat seine bloße Gegenwart mich so verletzt? So kann es nicht gehen. Ich muss das ändern. Irgendwann werde ich ihm wieder begegnen, ich muss das klären._

Sie blieb apprubt stehen, zückte ihr Handy und rief bei Marc an, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass sie heute nicht nach Hause komme, da es ein Problem gebe, was sie noch lösen müsse. Er hatte Verständnis und ließ sie machen.

Sie steckte das Handy zuück in ihre Tasche und atmete tief durch. Sie ging in eine dunkle Gasse und konzentrierte sich auf Harry. Auch wenn sie seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gezaubert hatte, wusste sie noch ganz genau wie man appariert. Sie wollte endlich die lang aufgeschobene Aussprache mit Harry. Noch zögerte sie. Mit einem „Plopp" war die Gasse leer und sie stand vor dem Grimauld Platz Nr. 12. Die kleine hölzerne Tür vor ihr, ließ ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn rinnen. Hinter dieser Tür war er. Der Mann der ihr so manche schlaflose Nacht bereitet hat. In mehrerer Hinsicht. Sie wusste genau, dass der nächste Schritt nicht leicht sein würde und alles verändern würde. Noch zu sehr hing ihr Herz an ihm. Auch wenn ihre Gefühle in den Jahren an intensität abgenommen haben, aber ein Teil von ihr liebte ihn noch immer. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung ihm Gegenüber zutreten. Ihre Hand war ander Klingel sie schloss die Augen und betätigte diese.

Harry saß in der Stube und starrte den schwarzen Bildschirm vor sich an, als es läutete. Er ignorierte es. Er wollte alleine sein. Es klingelte erneut. Innerlich fluchte er. Wer konnte ihn denn jetzt nicht in Ruhe lassen? Harry ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Hermine stand vor ihm, den Blick gen Boden geheftet.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Harry trat bei Seite um ihr den Eingang zu gewähren. Sie schritt an ihm vorbei und er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Obwohl sie seit vier Jahren nicht mehr hier war, wusste sie noch genau wo sie hinmusste. Sie setzte sich auf´ s Sofa. Harry stand an der Tür und beobachtete sie.

„Ähm..., hast du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?"

Hermine sah ihn nicht an. Er blieb weiter an der Tür stehen, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Die Stille zwischen den beiden war unerträglich. Sieben Jahre lang hatten sie sich alles erzählt und jetzt nur wegen drei Worten, war ihr ganzes Verhältnis zerstört. Nur weil er nie den Mut hatte, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

„Harry, setz dich bitte." Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Blick sprach Bände. Er setzte sich wie automatisch in Bewegung und nahm im Sessel ihr gegenüber Platz. Er saß im Sessel wie ein kleines Kind, was auf seine Strafe wartete.

„Harry, ich..."

Hermine brach den Satz ab. Sie wusste, was sie sagen wollte jedoch blieben ihr die Wörter im Munde stecken. Sie wollten einfach nicht über ihre Lippen kommen. Sie wirkten beide schüchtern betroffen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich einfach gewesen, wenn Ron da wäre. Obwohl es bei genauerer Betrachtung doch besser ist, dass sie alleine sind. Hermine´ s Handy klingelte. Sie erschrak leicht, kramte in ihrer Tasche, dolte das klingelnde Ding hervor und machte es aus.

„Du kannst ruhig telefonieren, musst das Ding nicht ausmachen." Harry hatte sie in ihrer Bewegung beobachtet.

„Ich möchte es aber. Wir müssen reden, Harry." Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke,. Dieses mal lag eine andere Spannung in der Luft. Die Situation zwischen ihnen entspannte sich jedoch, als sie anfingen normal über ihre Anfangszeit in Hogwarts zu sprechen. Doch je dichter sie dem Fehler von Harry kamen, desto ruhiger wurden sie.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich einen fatalen Fehler gemacht habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe."

Er wollte den Blickkontakt abbrechen, doch ihre Augen faszinierten ihn zu sehr. Sie schwieg. Mehr als inh anzusehen, war nach ihrem Ermessen nicht möglich. Harry wurde unsicher. Hatte er schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht?

„Es tut mir leid, wenn du gehen willst, bringe ich dich zur Tür." Harry stand auf.

"Ich will noch nicht gehen." Sie sah ihn an. Ihr Blick war von einer unglaublichen Stärke eingenommen. Er setzte sich wieder.

„Warum hast du damals nicht´ s gesagt? Selbst wenn du gesagt hättest, dass du mich nicht liebst, hätte es nie so weh getan, wie es hat."

„Ich könnte nie sagen, dass ich dich nicht liebe."

Der Satz sprudelte einfach aus ihm heraus. Hermine stand der Mund offen. Sie dachte immer er würde sie nicht lieben und aus Rücksicht hatte er nicht´ s gesagt.

Beide schwiegen sich an. Harry´ s Körper war starr vor Anspannung. Ihre nächste Reaktion würde über ihre Zukunft entscheiden.

„Seit wann?"

Harry sah sie skeptisch an.

„Seit wann, weißt du, dass du mich liebst?"

„Ich habe es damals auch gewusst, aber mir fehlte der Mut es dir zusagen. Ich habe ihn jetzt noch immer nicht. Aber es ist eh alles zu spät." Den letzten Satz hatte er nur geflüstert. Es war eher eine Tatsache an ihn selber gerichtet.

Hermine stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Er schloß seine Augen, wollte nicht, dass es je wieder aufhörte.

´Plop

Die Zärtlichkeit ihrer Lippen war verschwunden. Sie war verschwunden. Harry fühlte, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen, um keine Gewissheit zu haben.

Da stand sie nun, verweint und verregnet in der Gasse. Ihre Hand fand den Weg zu ihren Lippen. Die kurze und zarte Berührung seiner Lippen brannte auf ihren und in ihrem Herzen. Sie wollte heute nicht nach Hause. Zu sehr war ihr Kopf voller Gedanken. Stunde um Stunde ging sie die Straßen London´ s entlang. Die Sonne riss mittlerweile eine Lichtung in die Dunkelheit. Hermine stand am Wasser. Ihr Gesicht, welches von den Sonnenstrahlen berührt wurde erwärmte sich. Sie atmete tief ein und streckte sich. Jemand schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie genoss seine Berührung. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern.

„Ich werde den selben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen, und dich gehen lassen"

Hermine´ s Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Das war es, was ihr Herz hören wollte. Er, Harry war es, den sie noch immer wollte.

Das schöne Gefühl war verschwunden, doch die Berührung blieb. Sie drehte sich um und sah das Marc hinter ihr stand. Er hatte sie gehalten. Sie zerbrach innerlich.

„Marc, was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht. Sonst warst du spätestens immer um diese Zeit zu Hause."

„Ja stimmt, tut mir leid."

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Er lächelte sie an.

„Ähm...welche Frage?"

Er schaute sie skeptisch an. So durcheinander kannte er sie nicht, aber er ahnte was es sein würde.

„Du warst bei Harry, oder?" Er wendete sich von ihr ab.

„Ja, war ich."

„Und was wird nun aus uns?" In seinem inneren wollte er eine positive Antwort, doch sein Gefühl war negativ.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Keiner von ihnen schaute den anderen an. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zueinander.

„Hermine, du bist eine umwerfende Frau. Du bist klug, wunderschön, lustig, einfach lebensfroh. Ich habe es nie geschafft dich zu 100 glücklich zu machen. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und wenn es mit ihm sein soll, dann muss es so sein."

„Danke Marc." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, umarmte ihn und rannte weg. Ihr Herz zog sie nach Hary, doch sie zwang sich erst mal in den Fuchsbau zu gehen. Sie wollte und musste Ron alles erzählen.

Dort angekommen berichtete ihr Ginny, dass Ron bei Harry sei.

_Also gut, wenn nicht Ron dann Ginny._

„Gut, dann erzähl ich es dir."

„Was willst du mir erzählen?"

Hermine zog sie weiter ins Haus und erzählte ihr von den gestrigen Erlebnissen.

„Das ist ja perfekt, so muss das sein."

„Ich finde es nicht so perfekt. Ich weiß nicht ob das alles nicht ein großer Fehler war."

„Mine, was redest du denn da? Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich bin weggelaufen. Ohne irgendwas zu wissen." Sie zog die Beine zum Körper und legte den Kopf auf diese.

Oh man, das wird echt schwer, die beiden jemals zusammen zu bringen Ginny stand kurz vor einer Verzweiflung.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es bei Ron besser läuft.

„Harry, das ist ja genial. Sie hat dich geküsst. Das ist doch mal ein gutes Zeichen."

„Ein gutes Zeichen wäre es, wenn sie nicht sofort verschwunden wäre."

„Mann, sie war hier, ihr habt geredet. Ist das denn nichts?"

„Sicher. Es war fast wie früher."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, weißt du, wir haben geredet und gelacht wie zu Schulzeiten, bis ihr damaliges Geständnis kam. Das hat alles wieder zerstört."

„Weiß sie denn jetzt, dass du sie leibst?"

„Keine Ahnung Ron, abgestritten habe ich es nicht. Aber gesagt ICH LIEBE DICH, habe ich auch nicht."

„Mach dir mal keinen Stress. Hermine ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, sie wird wissen, was du für sie empfindest.

„Ron, das ist es. Du hast dich doch jede Woche mit ihr getroffen. Bist du sicher, dass sie nie was über mich erzählt hat? Denk mal fest drüber nach."

Ron brach das Versprechen, welches er Hermine gab und erzählte Harry, dass es sich in ihren Gesprächen hauptsächlich um ihn drehte. Ron beschloss, es sei das Beste mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

„Weißt du Ginny, es war auch sehr komisch wie Marc reagiert hat. Es hat ihn nicht weiter gestört. Er hat mich einfach so gehen lassen."

„Marc ist ja nicht dumm, der weiß vermutlich das er dich nie ganz haben kann."

„Wie soll ich dass denn bitte verstehen?"

„Immer wenn du von Harry gesprochen hast, warst du wie weggetreten. Du hast ihn immer hochgelobt, schon fast wie eine Poetin gesprochen. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Marc das nicht bemerkt hat?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist trotzdem merkwürdig."

„Was erwartest du denn? Er hat doch bei dir immer nur die zweite Geige gespielt. Und dann soll er noch flehen und betteln?"

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster. Ginny hatte ja Recht, mit dem was sie sagte. Trotz alledem ließ das Thema Marc sie noch nicht in Ruhe.

Ginny´ s Gesicht erhellte sich und sie sprang auf.

„Mine, komm auf die Füße, wir gehen jetzt zu Harry."

„Öh...was...wieso..?"

„Wieso nicht? Keine Diskussion. Komm schon."

Sie zog Hermine an den Händen aus dem Stuhl. Mit einem skeptischen Blick und ziemlich unsicher ließ sie sich aber doch von Ginny mitnehmen.

Sie verließen den Fuchsbau und machten sich auf den Weg.

Harry war baff. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Hermine so viel von ihm erzählt hatte. Vor allem hatte er nicht gedacht, dass es positiv sein würde.

„Gut dass alles zu wissen, aber irgendwie hat mir das gar nicht geholfen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Echt man, macht euch das doch nicht so kompliziert. Geh zu ihr und küss sie. Sag ihr endlich das du sie liebst."

Harry war belustigt über das was Ron sagte und wie er mit seinen Armen das gesagte nachahmte.

Ron war nicht der hellste, wenn es um Herzenssachen ging. In allem was nicht ihn selber betraf, war er allerdings perfekt.

"Ron, so einfach ist das nicht."

"Finde ich schon. Sie hat den ersten Schritt gemacht. Du bist dran, den zweiten zu machen."

"Und was, wenn es ein Fehler irerseits war?"

"Hermine und Fehler?" Ron sah Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Ein grinsen schlich über Harry´s Gesicht. Es war unvorstellbar, dass die allwissende Hermine enen Fehler gemacht haben soll.

Ron fing an von Hogwarts zu erzählen. Die alten Zeite von neuem aufleben lassen. Harry lachte zwar mit Ron über die Zeit, doch das Thema und der Kummer über seine Liebeschwebte weiter in seinem Kopf.

Es klingelt.

"Erwartest du noch jemanden Harry?"

Er schütttelte den Kopf. Seine Hände wurden schweißnass.

Es klingelte erneut.

"Willst du nicht aufmachen?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

"Was, wenn es Hermine ist? Du kannst sie nicht abweisen. Nicht jetzt." Ee sah Harry Hoffnungsvoll an. Nichts geschah.

"Gut, dann mach ich die Tür auf."

Harry´s Herz raste. Er wurde unruhig auf seinem Sessel. Er hörte Stimmen. Ron´s und Ginny´s. Weiter nichts. Keine Hermine. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz schwerer wurde. Es wurde plötzlich leise, Kein Ron und auch keine Ginny mehr.

Klack

Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Harry war sichtlich sauer. Wie konnte sein angeblich bester Freund einfach so gehen? Nichmal ein Wort der Verabschiedung. Harry stand auf, nahm die Gläser und war auf dem Weg in die Küche.

"Ist das neuerdings üblich, mich zu verlassen ohne Tschüß zu sagen?" Harry redete in Wut vor sich hin.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht SO gehen." Hermine trat aus dem Schatten, den ihr der Vorraum zur Haustür bot.

Klirr

Die Gläser fielen runter. Harry hatte in seiner Bewegung gestopt.

"Was...?" Er starrte sie an.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sein Herz ratse. Ihres raste. Fest umschlungen standen sie da.

"Es tut mir leid Harry. Es tut mir alles so leid."

Er konnte nichts sagen. Seine Sprache war wie weggeblasen. Er löste sich von ihr um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ohne Vorwarnung oder ein Zeichen küsste er sie. Sie erwiederte den Kuss. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor. 4 Jahre nichts und plötzlich war sie hier. Bei ihm. In seinen Armen. Sich küssend. Wenn dies ein Traum ist, wollte ernie wieder aufwachen. Sie lösten sich und sahen sich an.

"Du bist wirklich hier." Was besseres fiel Harry nicht ein.

Hermine grinste. "Ja bin ich. Endlich."

"Darf ich reinkommen?" Ihr grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"natürlich." Mit widerwillen löste er die Umarmung ganz. Aus Angst sie könnte wieder gehen. Hermine schanppte sich seine Hand und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich. Diesesmal nebeneinander. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich nur an. Hermine unterbrach die Stille.

"In 4 Jahren habe ich dich nie vergessen können." Sie ächselte ihn an, so wie es nur Hermine konnte.

"In will..."

Doch Harry unterbrach sie, indem er ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte.

"Hermine, ich muss dich was fragen." Harry sah ernst aus.

"Wirst du jetzt bei mir bleiben?"

Hermine´s Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie nickte zaghaft.

"Wenn du mich hier haben willst."

Harry sagte nichts, schaute sie nur an. Auch er nickte. Hermine nun weninend schlang ihn erneut in die Arme und fiel mit ihm in eine liegende Postion.

"Hermine, ich liebe dich."

Endlich. Da waren sie. Die Worte, die sie immer von ihm hören wollte. Nur von ihm. Sie küssten sich erneut.

"Ich liebe dich Harry."

Dieser Moment war berauschend. Hary lag auf dem Rücken. Hermine auf seiner Bust, die Arme umeinander geschlungen. Glüclich. Obwohl draußen die Sonne hell die Erde erleuchtet, schliefen sie ein.

Nach 4 Jahren der Qualen war alles auf einen Schlag vorbei. Beide jetzt bereit sich einander hinzugeben.

ENDE

So noch was zu der Geschichte. Die Leute die mich kennen, wissen das es sehr schwer für mich war, diese Srory aufzuschreiben. So ähnlich hat sie sich wirklich abgespielt. Viel Vergnügen. Bin für Kommentare offen. xD


End file.
